


[Podfic] In This Twilight How Dare You Speak of Grace

by thegraceofdarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, BAMF!Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Glasses!Stiles, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Scent Marking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofdarkness/pseuds/thegraceofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Zombies. Stiles always knew the world would end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In This Twilight How Dare You Speak of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In This Twilight How Dare You Speak of Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529026) by [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar). 



 

 

 

Length: 03:30:44

  
**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bru41fup9l34u46/In_This_Twilight_How_Dare_You_Speak_Of_Grace.mp3) **(193 MP)**   **|**[M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sfq98clapso9n4u/In_This_Twilight_How_Dare_You_Speak_-_m4a.m4a) **(398 MB)**

  
or listen to it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bru41fup9l34u46/In+This+Twilight+How+Dare+You+Speak+Of+Grace.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker so naturally I've got an accent. If you are bothered by that, I would recommend not listening to this.
> 
> This is one of my favourite Fanfics . It was also one of the first Sterek/Teen wolf - Fanfics I've ever read and it kind of lead me into the fandom which is why this story, apart from its great plot and writing and everything else brilliant about it, holds a pretty large amount of sentimental value to me. This was the main reason why I wanted to record this story so badly and all the more reason for me to be incredibly grateful to the lovely [secondstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar) for allowing me to do this.
> 
> The version of Scoolboys' song "Zombies ate my Neighbours" that I used in this Podfic is a dubstep version I found on [youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kBoGcymDik) made by DubstepCenter
> 
> ************  
> [tumblr](http://thegraceofdarkness.tumblr.com/) has successfully been ruining my life for the past two years now, so come find me on it.


End file.
